Frogtail
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |apprentice=Frogpaw |warrior=Frogtail |sisters=Newtspeck, Ashheart |mentor=Archeye |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Frogtail is a dark gray tom. Frogtail was a warrior of ShadowClan under Cedarstar's, Raggedstar's, and Brokenstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. He had two sisters, Newtspeck and Ashheart, and his mentor was Archeye. Frogpaw later gained his warrior name, Frogtail. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge'' :Frogpaw is an apprentice of ShadowClan. :During a Gathering, Dawnstripe calls her apprentice, Tallpaw, over to meet Frogpaw. He tells the names of his sisters, Newtpaw and Ashpaw. Dawnstripe says that she thought he may want to meet a few apprentices from their neighbors. Frogpaw inquires how long Tallpaw has been training, and he answers a few moons. When Heatherstar calls for WindClan to return home, Tallpaw demands why Dawnstripe had him talk to the three ShadowClan apprentices. She replies that he will recognize them by scent and strength in battle, and asks what he had thought of Frogpaw. Tallpaw answers that Frogpaw seemed to be trying to figure out how strong he was, and that Ashpaw wasn't keeping to herself, nor was her sister. :Later on, ShadowClan attacks WindClan, and Frogpaw is present. He begins to stalk Ryestalk, who is battling his sister, Newtpaw. When Newtpaw flips Ryestalk onto her back and exposes her belly, Frogpaw prepares to attack. Tallpaw attacks him before he can do so. The dark gray cat fights back, slashing at Tallpaw's muzzle. Tallpaw kicks him to the ground and pins him, taunting him. But then Ashpaw drags the long-tailed tom off her brother and holds him down, insulting the enemy apprentice. Frogpaw joins in the fight, going for the WindClan cat's muzzle again. Mole pulls Frogpaw away, and he screeches in response. He is last seen being flung onto his back by the dark gray rogue. After the battle, Frogpaw is last mentioned when it is noted that the wounds Frogpaw and Ashpaw had given Tallpaw stung less than the scratches Shrewpaw had given him. ''Yellowfang's Secret :When Cedarstar announces a Clan meeting for Raggedkit and Scorchkit's apprentice ceremony, Frogpaw and Newtpaw are play-fighting. They shake off their pelts and sit down to listen to the ceremony. After Yellowfang becomes a medicine cat, when she is taking care of her bedding, Lizardstripe calls to her, asking if she could clean out her nest too. Stonetooth calls to Lizardstripe, saying Frogtail needs her for a hunting patrol. :Frogtail is on the patrol to fight the rats. Along with Newtspeck and Lizardstripe, he finds a small tree trunk that they pull out of the ground. They think it would make a good vantage to leap down on the rats from, which Raggedpelt agrees with. Frogtail is on a patrol with Mudclaw, Foxheart, and Raggedpelt, when Yellowfang is looking for Raggedpelt to tell him she is becoming a full medicine cat. Frogtail and Mudclaw are farther into the marshes than Raggedpelt, barely visible from where Yellowfang is. :When Rowanberry is discussing with Yellowfang who Brokenkit's mother is, Frogtail and Ashheart pad up. Hearing Rowanberry's last comment Ashheart suggests that Foxheart is Brokenkit's mother, and that she was set on becoming deputy and felt a kit would ruin her chances. Then she asks Frogtail what he thinks. He replies that he doesn't listen to gossip, and that it didn't matter, as Brokenkit would have a mentor in the place of parents soon anyways. Frogtail adds after a moments thought that he wouldn't want to be stuck in the nursery either. :When Raggedstar calls a Clan meeting, Brightflower, Brackenfoot, Blizzardwing, Amberleaf, and Frogtail emerge from the warriors' den. A moon after Brokentail is made deputy Frogtail returns from a night patrol. He comes into the medicine cat den, running into the thorns on the way in. He explains to Yellowfang that he wrenched his shoulder jumping off a tree trunk while on patrol. Yellowfang tells him he doesn't need any herbs, not even poppy seeds, and just needs to rest. Frogtail, disappointed, says he can't miss any training or Brokentail will put him on apprentice duties. Yellowfang tells him that it wasn't a bad thing, as they would be easier on his shoulder. Frogtail pads out of the den muttering thanks anyways to Yellowfang as he leaves. The next day, before fetching herbs for Poolcloud, Yellowfang checks in on Frogtail to make sure he's resting. :When Poolcloud and Archeye are settling down to eat a vole and mouse, the best prey on the pile, Frogtail shoulders them away and announces that he needs the prey more than them. Poolcloud tries to protest but Archeye tells her to let him eat the prey, as the prey wasn't worth arguing over, and then pushes it over to Frogtail. As Frogtail crouches down to begin eating Brokentail pads up and asks Frogtail what he's doing. Poolcloud grumbles that he's stealing their prey and Brokentail tells Frogtail to give back the prey, and that this wasn't the way for a ShadowClan warrior to behave. When Frogtail tries to protest about something Brokentail had said before Brokentail cuts him off, saying he never told anyone to steal prey from those who need it more. Raggedstar, who had been listening, approaches and tells Frogtail to get a hunting patrol to restock the fresh-kill pile. Brokentail summons Brackenfoot, Stumpytail, and Blackfoot to go with him. That afternoon Yellowfang thinks how his patrol had come back with barely anything. :Brokenstar orders Frogtail and Russetfur to fetch Brightflower and her dead kits after he and Yellowfang to camp. When they return Frogtail is carrying one of the kits. When they return, Brokenstar asks Frogtail if the kits' bodies were cold, and Frogtail reluctantly says no, dipping his head in response. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Trivia Interesting facts *In the allegiances of ''Yellowfang's Secret, his mentor is not listed, even though the other apprentices in ShadowClan have their mentors listed. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Sisters: :Newtspeck: :Ashheart: Nephews: :Littlecloud: :Brownpaw: :Wetfoot: Nieces/Nephews: :Turtlekit: :Quietkit: :Rubblekit: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Froschwedelru:Лягушник[fi:Sammakkohäntäfr:Œil de Grenouillenl:Kikkerstaart Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters